Sephiroth Vs Cid
by Amon2
Summary: Sephiroth Vs Cid. The prize: Vincent Valentine. The Catch: Sephiroth is a cat named Precious. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Summary: Sephiroth Vs Cid. The prize: Vincent Valentine. The Catch: Sephiroth is a cat named Precious.

Don't know why but I got this idea after I finished reading 'Pet Cemetery' by Stephen King.

Sephiroth Vs Cid

Cid glared. Jade green eyes glared back.

"Vincent, honey, what's that?" Cid asked pointing to the burden in his lover's arms, his ever present cigarette bobbing as he spoke.

"It's a cat Cid," Vincent said a bit condescendingly as he walked into the kitchen still holding the white short hair, "I think that that would be obvious."

Cid followed his lover inside. He stood in the doorway and watched him pour milk into a bowl before giving it to the cat.

"Since when do you like cats?" Cid asked as he watched the thing lap at its bowl.

"Since this one was determined enough to follow me home for 8 miles." Once the cat had its fill, it abandoned the bowl to rub its body around Vincent's legs. A slight pang flared inside Cid's chest, he didn't know what it was so he ignored it.

"You planning on keeping it?" the blond asked even though he hoped his lover would not. There was something about the white short haired cat that just did sit right with him. It wasn't the fawning Vincent was giving the feline. Or the fact that Vincent had yet to give Cid any attention. And no he was no jealous.

"I believe I will." Vincent said and bent to pet it affectionately. The cat purred in delight.

"Don't you have enough pets as it is?" he asked trying to find a plausible excuse to get rid of the thing.

Vincent gave him a withering look.

"My demons are not pets Cid. They are sentient beings that happen to share my soul."

Cid said nothing, he just watched as his lover pet the little white short hair with obvious affection. It seemed that he was already attached to the damn thing. And not wanting to do anything to upset his crimson eyed lover Cid decided to concede and tolerate it. He sighed. It may not be bad. After all it was just a cat. The arrogant fuckers were always wandering around. It may just go out one day on its own and not come back.

"What are you going to call it?" he asked "And is it a him or a her?"

"It's a male." Vincent responded in a monotone voice, "But I'm not sure what to call him."

Cid scratched his chin, "How about 'Precious'?" he asked.

The cat suddenly jumped into the air as though it had been struck with a Bolt 2.

Cid, startled at the unexpected reaction, looked at it in bewilderment as it landed and turned to him, hackles raised, and hissing furiously. Was it him or was the cat giving him the evil eye?!

Vincent gave it an odd look, "Why the name Precious?" he asked Cid.

"Because he looks precious to you." He said still not looking away from the pissed off feline. 'And because the name's a bit demeaning. Exactly what the little shit deserves.' But Cid had enough brains not to voice his real reason out.

"It's just a cat Cid." Vincent cautiously resumed petting the irate creature until it calmed down once more.

"Well, I do have a soft spot for felines." He said. The cat had calmed down and had leapt into his arms. 'Precious' began to purr loudly again when Vincent held it close to his chest, its tail flickering right and left in obvious appreciation.

"That's some odd looking collar," Cid said having noticed the black and green band around the kit's neck.

"He was wearing it when I found him," Vincent said pulling at the collar gently to examine it. The collar was black studded hard leather with a small orb embedded in the front, "I think this orb may be a materia, but it's unlike anything I've seen before."

"A materia?" Cid was a bit intrigued. He approached his lover and Precious, but when he reached out to examine the collar Precious hissed malevolently and lashed out scratching his hand. Cid hissed in pain and quickly withdrew his hand to see four scratch marks already blooming with blood,

"The little shit." Cid glared at the little demon which seemed to be smirking at him.

"It's just a scratch Cid," Vincent said, "Just go upstairs and wash it."

"Yeah," Cid muttered and turned to go. He gave the hairy creature one more glare before heading towards the bathroom.

Vincent watched his lover leave a bit amused. Was Cid really feeling threatened from cat?

Sephiroth…or more accurately 'Precious' watched the blond pilot leave, a cat's version of a smirk planted on his lips. For now he had Vincent all to himself. He purred and snuggled into Valentine's chest.

Sephiroth had always had a thing for the crimson eyed gunman of AVALANCHE, but had never had the chance to act upon it. He always feared being discovered and killed, or worse rejected should he have come forth with his confession. So when this opportunity presented itself he had to take it. Said opportunity had come in the form of a certain reincarnated Cetra.

It took a little persuasion though to get her to do it. You would think that complying with the demands of a crazed ex-general would be unheard of. Until you had Masamune pointed at your neck. Things then tend to change in perspective.

So there he was now, in the form of a white short haired green eyed cat, contently pressed to his beloved's breast. The pilot will prove to be trouble though. There will be competition for Valentine's attention and affection. But it was of no matter, he was confident that he could get rid of the crude chain smoker. To think the bastard pinned him with a name like 'Precious'. All he needed was for the blond to have an unfortunate 'accident'. Then he would have Vincent all to himself.

TBC

I've been releasing a lot of stories this week. This is due to upcoming tests. So you can figure out that I'm trying to postpone studying for as long as humanly possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please read and Review.

Chapter 2

Cid had been dragging himself grumpily down the stairs when his legs bumped into something and he went piling down the steps. He rolled down the rest of the way his body coming in contact with various cold hard metal objects and released a pained curse as he collided with the bottom. He laid there sprawled for a moment before slowly trying to get back up to his feet. The blonde's curses become cruder as he agitated many bruises, sure that they were going to bloom a violet purple later on. He turned around to look up and see what it was that he had tripped on. His face soon twisted into an angry expression when he saw Precious standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him with a bright gleam in its eyes and a cat's equivalent of a smirk on its face.

"Fucking cat!" he yelled angrily checking his skinned chins, "Look at what you did you mangy quadruped."

"Cid! CID!?" Vincent came hurriedly out from their bedroom dressed in a similar robe to the pilot's own loose one, "What happened?" the brunette hurried down the steps side stepping the littered tools.

"The cat tripped me and I went rolling down the stairs," he said suddenly noticed that the stairs was littered with his own tools which was strange because Cid remembered putting them away last night before going to sleep.

Vincent grabbed the blonde's arm and gently lifted him up to guide him towards the living room, "Really now chief!? You're putting blame on the cat while it's obvious that you tripped over your own equipment," Vincent admonished as he lowered the pilot down onto the sofa, "You could have gotten yourself seriously injured falling over them."

"I didn't trip over my own stuff," Cid said attempting to lie back on the soft couch without agitating his injuries further, "I'm telling ya, that damn cat tripped me." Said cat had now made its way down the stairs and was following Vincent into the kitchen.

"Sure Cid and it was the cat that had spread your tools all over the steps in hopes that you may kill yourself falling," his lover said sarcastically as he began pulling items from the cabinets, "you just lay there chief, and I'll make tea and breakfast."

"I'm serious Vin'," Cid tried again, "I didn't leave my tools out last night. I remember specifically putting them away."

"Then your memory must be deceiving you," the brunette said as he put some meat in Precious's dish, "because I see the equipment of a certain pilot lying on the stairs where that certain pilot had just went barreling down."

"My memory's just fine," Cid said, "it's the cat's I tell ya."

Vincent ignored his lover's ranting and put some water on the stove to prepare tea. Once the pot began to whistle Vincent added the herbs mix and began making breakfast. Precious had finished his meal and was sitting on the table watching the gunman.

Sephiroth watched the brunette as he scrambled eggs into a pan a bit dejected that he didn't off the pilot from the first go. But he tried to remain optimistic. He was sure he could do much more damage to the commoner next time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 3

Please Read and Review.

The Next Morning

Cid groggily made his way toward the stairs. In his sore state he remembered the events of the previous day and had made sure to put his tools away in the upper most shelves of the garage. But he went ahead and inspected the steps anyway. Seeing that the stairs were clear he looked around for Precious. The cat was nowhere in sight, so there was no chance for him tripping over the stupid thing again. Cid went down the stairs without incident and made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Cid was just taking the bacon off the stove when he the kitchen door swung open and his lover entered. Cid smiled at the bedraggled look his lover was sporting before putting the pan away and leaning in for a kiss. Vincent reciprocated the smile and drew in for his morning kiss. But their lips never met. For at that precise moment Cid drew back yelping in pain as he felt sharp claws dig into the raw flesh of his skinned knees. They both looked down to see Precious standing on his hind legs with its front paws braced on Cid's skinned knees and giving them an innocently look that seemed to say "I had no idea that Cid was injured or that my sharp claws were digging into his tender wounds. I'm simply trying to get some attention".

Cid however was not falling for it and he kicked the white fur ball away. Precious went flying a short ways off and landing on its legs before turning around and hissing at its attacker.

"CID!" Vincent admonished his lover severely as he went to pick up the cat. He cradled the poor feline into his arms, "don't kick an innocent animal around. That's just cruel." He pet the irate creature and shot his lover a disappointed frown.

Precious had ceased hissing and had curled up in Vincent's arms meowing pitifully for more love and affection.

"Sorry Vin'," the pilot said as he glared at the fur ball nuzzling his lover's neck, "don't know what came over me."

"Just don't do it again Cid," Vincent said as he sat down at the kitchen table still holding Precious, "Come on lets eat before the food gets cold."

They sat down and ate in silence. Cid dug into his eggs and cereal ferociously while Vincent had bacon and pancakes and hand fed Precious some of his bacon. Vincent finished first but stayed at the table. Cid looked up from his meal to see Precious standing up in his lover's lap and licking at Vincent's face, and occasionally affectionate nuzzling his neck.

Cid opened his mouth to tell Vincent to put the stupid thing outside, but no words came out. He suddenly became aware that his tongue felt very heavy, his breathing was coming in long difficult rasps, and his eyes were watering as his vision became blurry.

Vincent heard the labored breaths and looked up. He was startled to see his lover's face swollen and turning into odd colors. He recognized the symptoms of a severe allergic reaction and that Cid was experiencing one.

"Dear gods Cid!" Vincent immediately stood up, "You're having an allergic reaction. You try to breath, I'll get your antihistamines."

Vincent ran out to their bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet over the sink. On the lowest shelf lay the plastic bottle labeled 'Anti-histamines Tablets'. Vincent grabbed the bottle and unscrewed it. He was shocked and horrified to see that the bottle was empty. Not a single tablet lay in the white container.

'How can this be? I remember that this was half full last time Cid accidentally had cherries.'

But Vincent had no time to ponder this conundrum. Cid was slowly choking to death in their kitchen. He dropped the bottle and ran into the living room to grab his cell phone off the living room table and dialed the emergency number.

Another shock: his cell phone was not working. The battery was dead.

'Crap!' Vincent thought and looked around but he could not find Cid's phone.

Vincent hurried into the kitchen where his lover was bent over the table face puffy and swollen and lifted his now slightly blue lover bridal style into his arms. He carried him outside and called on Chaos's wings

"I'm sorry Cid but we'll have to fly to the hospital." With that the two went sailing across the clear blue skies towards Midgard General.

Sephiroth watched from the front yard as the two disappear towards the city his tail flickering lazily right and left and a smug feline smile on his face. He was satisfied with his work. Finding out that the pilot had an allergy towards cherries had been easy. The idiot blond had kept a bracelet on his bedside table stating his medical history and home numbers in case of emergency. Putting cherries into the blond pilot's cereal had also been simple. But opening his anti-histamines bottle to dump them down the drain and screwing the lid back on had not. Really, opposable thumbs would have made it very easy. But he had managed somehow. As he also had managed turning Vincent's cell on all night to insure that the battery died and hiding the pilot's own mobile under the bed. And now the pilot was suffocating on his own tongue and turning into pretty different shades of blue.

All in all, it has been a good day's work.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 4

"So how long before Cid comes back home?" Yuffie asked as she hopped onto the couch next to Tifa.

AVALANCHE had gotten word that Cid had suffered a severe allergic reaction and had come immediately to the hospital to check on the pilot. They had been assured by Vincent that the blond would be alright and had led them back to his home after visiting hours at the hospital were over. After having checked up on their pilot, Barret and Nanaki had gone home promising to visit the next day and Vincent had invited Tifa, Cloud, and Yuffie to stay with him for the night in the large manor.

"They will be keeping him overnight for observation," Vincent spoke from his seat, "he'll be allowed to leave tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Cloud said.

Vincent nodded and relaxed into the chair with a sigh.

"Although we're still not sure what happened or where the cherries came from, so I've thrown away everything in the fridge and cupboards," Vincent said, "Cid damn near choked to death. He could have had suffered severe mental damage."

At that precise moment 'Precious' decided to waltz into the living room and make its way towards Vincent.

Or at least it tried to.

Much to 'Precious's' dismay the moment Tifa laid her eyes on the white feline she squealed in delight quickly snatching the cat up into her lap, and proceeded to cuddle it to death.

"Well I think damage may have already been done," Yuffie piped up as she eyed the cat, "Back at the hospital Cid was ranting about how it was the cat that was out to get him."

The cat in question was trying to gauge Tifa's eyes out in an attempt to escape.

"What's with it?" Yuffie asked as she attempted to pet the irate creature only to receive scratches and bites for her efforts.

"I'm not sure," Vincent said watching the cat struggle to escape Tifa's hold. But the dark haired kick-boxer held onto the white short hair determined to cuddle it, "I think Precious is just adverse to strangers."

'Precious' struggled for a while longer in the woman's grasp before finally acquiescence and allowing the annoying woman to seat it on her lap. Sephiroth really did not want to be there. He did not want to be on the dark eyed martial artist's lap and being pressed against her tits. He wanted to be in Vincent's lap, pressed against Vincent's tits. The woman's enormous endowments were right above him squashing him down every time the ditz breathed. Gods help him if she sneezed.

Sephiroth spent the entire evening feeling miserable until Vincent decided to call it a night.

"It's getting late," Vincent said, "You are free to retire to your rooms."

"Good, I'm going to sleep," Yuffie exclaimed as she jumped up and headed towards the guests bedrooms, "I'm pooped."

"Yeah. I'm a bit tired myself." Cloud agreed.

This perked up Sephiroth. AVALANCHE was staying the night?!

An evil smirk crossed his feline features as he concocted heinous plans for Cloud and his band of ninnies.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 5

A knock on the door caused Cid to look up from the magazine he was reading. He recognized from the knock to be his lover and smiled before calling out for the person to come in.

The door to his hospital room opened and in walked Vincent and the rest of AVALANCHE.

Cid was about to greet the group when he got a good look at them. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically as the gang paraded in. Each member, except for Vincent, was sporting bandages, gauzes, bruises, and all of them looking miserable. The guys limped to his side of the bed, each in various forms of damage.

"What the fuck happened to you guys?" Cid asked completely taken back.

Cloud, who had bandages wrapped around his head and limping, was the first to talk.

"Your toolbox fell on my head when I went in the garage to check on Fenrir," Cloud said and Cid winced in sympathy.

"And when the guys found me," Cloud gestured to the others, "They tried to take me to my room and accidentally stabbed my thigh with part of First Tsurugi that had been hidden under the covers when they dropped me on the bed."

Cid nodded still eying everyone else's injuries. He then turned to Tifa who was sporting a black eye and seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

Seeing Cid's questioning glance she started to tell him what had happened to her.

"I was trying to open a champagne bottle after dinner but it turned out someone had shaken it because it exploded on the first tug and the cork hit me in the side of the head. And when I was trying to open the top drawer of the armoire the drawer pushed open suddenly on its own and hit me straight in the throat," Tifa began blushing as she recited the other part of her injuries, "And as if my day wasn't going bad enough when I was dressing up the steel supporters in my bra ripped loose and stabbed me in the…the…well it…just stabbed me. That's all I'm going to say."

Cid giggled at that receiving a glare from Tifa. He then turned to Yuffie.

"And what happened to you brat?" he motioned to Yuffie who had a cast on her hand and her skin was flushed.

"I was trying to play Beethoven on the piano in your library…" Yuffie began.

Vincent snorted.

Yuffie scowled at the crimson eyed gunman and pouted.

"Fine!" she said peeved, "I thought I saw a materia hidden in the interior and when I tried to get it the piano cover fell and broke my hand."

Cid snorted at the brat's obsession with shiny objects.

"That explains the cast but not why you looked so flushed."

At that she turned to glower at the others.

"Well I was in the shower and SOMEONE kept opening a faucet somewhere in the house REPEATEDLY and the water kept going cold and hot on me."

"For the last time Yuffie, it wasn't me," Cloud said exasperated, "I was unconscious after Cid's toolbox fell on me."

"And I was searching for the first aid kit," Tifa said, "And don't even try to blame Vincent. He was out buying groceries."

Yuffie dropped her head to her chest and fell back into a chair to brood.

At that precise moment Nanaki and Barret walked in. They reared back in surprise when they took in their companions' condition.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Barret asked.

"Was there a battle?" Nanaki also inquired.

Tifa was about to answer when Yuffie jumped up and beat her to the punch.

"Vincent and Cid's house is cursed," she yelled.

"Cursed?" Barret repeated as he and Nanaki walked further into the room.

"My house is not cursed Yuffie," Vincent said, "If it had been cursed why then was I not harmed?"

"That's easy" Yuffie stated, "It's because you have the demon lord Chaos and demons place curses but don't get affected by them. I bet that if we went back to your place we'd all get injured again except for you."

"That's ridiculous Yuffie," Vincent said.

"It is not," Yuffie argued, "It makes perfect sense."

Vincent sighed. He ignored the ninja and turned to Cid.

"How do you feel today Cid?" he asked his lover.

"I'm feeling a whole damn better then you guys look," Cid joked, "I'm being released today. In fact I was planning on leaving as soon as you guys got here."

Vincent nodded.

"That is good to hear," the ex-TURK said and began to usher everyone out, "We'll leave you to dress in privacy and then we can all return home."

Back At the Highwind/Valentine Residence

Sephiroth was rolling on his back on top of the bed laughing like only an evil kitty could. He had so enjoyed his little tricks on AVALANCHE. Seeing those dimwits in pain had brought utter joy to his black love forlorn heart. But this was no time for woolgathering. He had to get up and prepare his latest ploy. After all, today the blond pilot would be returning home from the hospital and Sephiroth has to prepare a 'gift' for him to welcome him home.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 6

Cid was never happier to be home. The first thing he wanted to do was take a shower to clean the smell of the hospital, medicine, and disinfectant off of him. So with a few words to Vincent that he'd be cleaning himself up Cid went to their room, collected his clothes, and headed into the bathroom.

He stripped, threw the clothes into the hamper, and jumped under the hot spray. He released a sigh of relief as all his weary muscles loosened and the grime and sweat was washed away. Once he felt clean enough he turned off the water and reached for the towel to dry off before putting on fresh clothes. The scent of sunlight, crisp winds, and grass wafted from the clothes indicating that they had been recently brought in from the cloth hanger outside. Cid never felt better.

It was a shame it wouldn't last.

It started off as a slight irritation. It then developed into an itch. A few hours later Cid had his back to a doorframe lowering and rising furiously trying to relieve the incessant itching between his shoulders that he couldn't reach. But the itch wasn't narrowed to his back alone. It had spread across his arms, legs, chest, and to Cid's never ending horror, his crotch.

Vincent noticed. It was sort of difficult not to when your lover was scratching all over like he was trying to perform some sort of interpretive dance. He forced Cid to undress and reveal the huge ugly rash that was covering most of the pilot's body. The growth appear to scab, ooze, and scar, and oddly enough it seemed far more concentrated around the blonde's groin. How very suspicious.

As though reading his mind Cid quickly jumped to intercept his lover's assumptions.

"Don't even think about it Vince," Cid implored with wide sad eyes, "I would never cheat on you. Honest!"

Vincent sighed and nodded. He knew that the man loved him dearly, so whatever had called on this disease was not fidelity related.

Vincent grabbed his and Cid's cloak and guided the pilot to the front door. It was off to the hospital again.

*

A While Ago Before Vincent and Cid's Arrival

Sephiroth scoured the field behind the backyard with sharp green eyes. He smiled when he found what he was looking for behind a large shrub. He approached the plant and veered around it till he had his goal in reach. The ivy bush was large and mean looking, perfect for what he had in his devious little mind. He cautiously clamped his jaws around a thin branch and tore it off the shrub. With the safe stripped part of the plant in his mouth Sephiroth ran back to the house. Outside hanging on the clothes line hung different assortment of clothes. But it was pretty easy to detect which item of clothing belongs to which resident of the manor. Vincent preferred dark colors and, much to Sephiroth's delight, had a slight leather fetish. Cid liked light colors and practicality so as to allow easy movement and minimum damage when working. So it was very easy for Sephiroth to pick out the pilot's clothing and to rub the leaves of the poison ivy across them.

Once he was sure that all the blonde's clothes had been tampered (He made sure to pay particular attention to the crotch area of the all the pilot's pants) he disposed of the poison ivy branch and waited.

Back To the Present

A few kitty chuckles escaped the ex-general's jaws as he watched an ever twitching Cid make his way to the hospital with a worried Vincent by his side. The ex-general turned feline was having so much fun he was tempted to keep the pilot around just for the sake of tormenting him for his own amusement. But alas he was growing more and more impatient each day. He longed to have Vincent in his arms, making love to him, taking care of him, and paying attention to him and only to him. Soon the pilot will have to go. And Sephiroth had the ultimate plan to rid himself of the blond nuisance. He threw his head back and released an evil laugh. He could hardly contain his excitement.

TBC

Please Read and Review. Tell me how you think the story should end. Should Sephiroth win or should Cid win? Do you have any suggestions on more ways Sephiroth could torment poor Cid? Send them to me please. I look forward to your ideas and replies.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This story is nearing its end and I've finally decided on how it is going end.

Please remember to read and review.

Chapter 7

Night had fallen when Sephiroth heard the front door open and Vincent walk in. The gunman had been alone, the pilot left behind in the hospital for treatment and recovery. Sephiroth rose from his perch on the windowsill and walked along side Vincent as the red eyed man made his way upstairs.

Vincent entered his and Cid's bedroom wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. It had been a long day and he wanted to get under the sheets and fall asleep. He released a regretful sigh as he realized that with Cid hospitalized-again- he would have to sleep in bed alone-again.

The gunman walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of loose sleeping trousers. He placed them aside and began undressing completely aware of the glowing green eyes watching him hungrily from the entrance.

Sephiroth watch his love interest take off his shirt and leather pants revealing the pale skin underneath. A line of saliva leaked from the side of his mouth. He began purring when the gunman bent over to remove his pants exposing supple thighs and pert cheeks for his hungry eyes to devour.

Once Sephiroth realized that he was drooling, he wiped his saliva off with the back of his paw before quickly following the gunman into bed.

The moment Vincent crawled onto the mattress and covered with the sheets Precious instantly climbed in after him to plop down on his chest and begin licking his face.

Vincent chuckled and petted the feline sitting contently on his breast. The gunman stared at the ceiling as the day's events rushed through his mind.

"Damn that Cid." Vincent whispered to no in particular, oblivious to the fact that the cat understood him.

'Screw that idiot! I'll ride you till you forget the name of every male lover you've ever had.'

"What am I to do with him?"

'We can toss him in a volcano and screw like love monkeys.'

"He's probably cursing up a storm back there," Vincent mused, still stroking Precious. "He hates hospitals; he's better situated in the air with his planes."

'I think I'm best situated between your thighs with my dick up your ass.' Sephiroth thought wickedly.

"But that's part of his charm I guess," Vincent continued still oblivious to his audience. "What would I ever do without him?"

'Turn on some music, take off your clothes in a slow saucy manner for me, and put on some makeup that you'll later sexily blotch during your nightly strip tease. Daddy likes that.' Sephiroth thought feraly.

Vincent sighed contentedly, Precious's low rumbling purrs lulling him into sleep.

"Well, he'll be back in a couple of days," Vincent said as he began to drift off.

Sephiroth chuckled.

It was a shame that the pilot was going to meet his end soon.

TBC

Sorry it's so short.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please remeber to read and review.

Chapter 7

The next day

Sephiroth lay down on the back porch, glaring at the newly reunited couple. It had been only an hour since the hick had returned from the hospital and already he had his filthy hands all over _his_ Vincent.

The two men were sitting under a large willow tree in the back yard, sharing a drink in its shade and sultry touches.

It irked Sephiroth to no end to see the blond moron feeling up _his_ soon-to-be lover. Numerous times he had to squash down the urge to get up, and rush at the pilot to scratch his eyes out.

Sephiroth couldn't suppress the growl though when one of those filthy hands ventured under Vincent's shirt to caress the smooth skin underneath.

Vincent, sensing the growl looked up to see a bristling Precious staring their way.

"Cid," Vincent addressed his lover who was busy kissing his neck. "I think something's wrong with Precious."

Cid, noticing that his lover wasn't responding, reluctantly pulled away to look at the cat. The feline was sitting on the porch looking at them with what looked like a malicious look on its face.

"No worries honey," Cid reassured. "The thing's probably just hungry. I'll go and pour it some milk in to its bowl. That should relax it." Cid said as he got up and moved towards the house.

The blond walked inside and pulled out a bottle from a grocery bag and began to pour the milk into Precious's bowl.

"Drink up Precious," Cid said before disposing of the empty bottle and heading back outside to his crimson eyed lover.

Sephiroth walked towards the bowl, the sour look still on his face. Seeing that there was nothing he could do to halt the couple's ministrations outside for the moment, he decided to take a drink from the bowl.

Just as he was about to dip into the goody liquid, a loud alarmed voice instantly halted him.

'STOP!'

Sephiroth jumped up startled and peered quickly left and right for the source of the voice. His keen eyes scanned the kitchen, picking up no movement.

'What the hell was that?!' Sephiroth wondered.

'Don't drink it! It's poisoned!' the voice replied again.

Sephiroth bristled. The voice was in his head.

'JENOVA?' Sephiroth asked warily.

'No, I'm not that cosmic leech you call a mother,' the voice replied.

'Then who are you?' Sephiroth asked. 'And how is it that you're inside my head?'

'The name's Chaos, oh child of calamity,' Chaos answered, ' And I am not in _your _head, I reside in Valentine's.'

Sephiroth blinked.

'Come again?'

He could hear the other sighing.

'I'm a demon form that has lived inside Valentine's mind for three decades,' Chaos said, ' I am talking to you through a telepathic link I've established from his mind to yours. Valentine can't hear us; this conversation is between you and me. And I'm telling right now that the hillbilly blond has poisoned your drink.'

Sephiroth was alarmed and on attention.

'The bastard's trying to kill me?'

'Of course he's trying to kill you!' Chaos replied. 'What did you expect after your numerous you attempted on his life? Before he and my host arrived home, the moron stopped to purchase some poison in hopes of getting rid of you.'

Sephiroth didn't react. He merely kept silent and listened to what the demon said.

'I know that you are after Valentine,' Chaos said. 'I know that you want to kill the blond buffoon in order to obtain him.'

Sephiroth remained stoic.

'And what are you going to do about it?' Sephiroth asked.

Although Sephiroth could not see the so called Chaos, he could almost sense that the demon was smirking.

'Why, I'm going to help you of course.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

I'M BACK!

FINALLY! Exams are OVER! I'm free.

I am sincerely sorry to all my readers for such a long absence, but life sometimes suck. I had an entire month's worth of exams to study for and could not afford to slack off as a great percentage of my grades depended on them.

But the nightmare is over and I have returned with another chapter. And this one is going to be a real doozy.

Please enjoy.

'Telepathic thoughts'

"Speech"

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 9

Precious lounged lazily in the sun at the back of the house. Reclining lethargically against the bottom steps of the porch, his coat shone nicely under the warm rays and his body was completely relaxed.

And then…

'MOVE!'

Without a second thought the white feline instantly sprang to its feet and leapt clear away from its previous location. The next instant the loud clatter of a heavy tray of shingles and bolts hitting the ground were it had just been laying broke the silence of the domicile.

'Precious' turned around and up to look at the culprit responsible.

Perched on the roof in grimy work clothes and bloody bandages was the growling countenance of one angry and very frustrated Cid Highwind, spouse of Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth's/Precious's love interest.

Sephiroth scoffed at the pilot, gave him a mocking smirk, and turned around to strut away, completely unperturbed at the attempt on his life.

'Well done,' a deep voice echoed in Sephiroth's mind. 'The idiot must be getting desperate if he has resorted to such crude measures.'

'So he is,' Sephiroth replied.

'But desperation can also mean recklessness,' the voice continued, 'the idiot is becoming more dangerous, we need to bring this to a close.'

'Not a moment too soon might I add.' Sephiroth agreed, 'Tormenting him has become rather redundant. It's best we put him out of his misery.'

This had been going on for nearly two weeks. For the duration of a fortnight man and cat had been going at it. Each had been trying to kill the other one off and attempting to make it look like an accident. And all of this for the sake of one goal: to claim the ultimate prize. The prize being the complete love and attention of a certain delectable ex-TURK called Vincent Valentine.

So far Sephiroth has been in the lead. But this had only been achieved thanks to the combined efforts of both Sephiroth and Chaos together. On his own the task of ambushing and hurting the blond might have been difficult on Sephiroth's current limited capabilities. But thanks to his liaison with the demon Chaos, Sephiroth managed to stay one step ahead of the pilot. Chaos's constant input at the other's traps and whereabouts via their telepathic link had left the ex-general out of harm's way and the pilot almost constantly taking the brunt of Sephiroth's ambushes.

But his patience was not without its end. It was time to conclude their little play time.

'Any ideas for a grand finale?' Sephiroth asked as he walked inside to search for Vincent and instigate some cuddle time. 'Because I was thinking something down the line of rat poison, you know, to give him the chance to go out with some dignity.'

'No can do child of JENOVA,' Chaos said as Sephiroth found Vincent in the library reading and proceeded to jump into his lap. 'He is still wary of his food ever since the cherry incident.'

'True,' Sephiroth said and began to purr as Vincent started to pet him, 'How about a chandelier accident then? The one in the living room is made of heavy steel and its chain's weak and easy to break.'

'Good, but still not enough,' Chaos replied, 'I want to see a lot of blood and gore, and a falling chandelier just won't cut it.'

The demon lapsed into silence as he began to ponder, while Sephiroth continued to purr at the oblivious-soon-to-be-widowed-gunman's ministrations.

'I've got it!' Chaos declared gleefully. 'And I bet you we're both are going to enjoy it.'

'Oh!? And what are thinking of?' Sephiroth inquired.

'Listen very closely to what I have to say mako child…'

*

The Next Day

Cid was seething.

He has utterly and absolutely had it.

No more!

No more procrastinating! No more delays and no more schemes!

That cat has got to die TODAY!

Because of that fur covered nightmare Cid was covered in bruised and rashes, and was suffering from numerous contusions, concussions, broken bones, and burns.

After all the crap the little piece of shit has put him though he wasn't going to even bother to make look like an accident. He was going to fetch his trusty Venus Gospel and eviscerate the quadruped. And with Vincent out of the house for the next couple hours he could relay on not being interrupted or stopped.

Cid stalked the house, his eyes open and his ears keen to the smallest sound. But half an hour of searching the house has led to believe that the little devil spawn was not inside. So hefting his trusty lance onto a newly mended shoulder, the pilot quietly headed out back.

And wouldn't you know it! There was Precious napping peacefully under the willow tree in the backyard.

A smile broke out onto Cid's face and with all the skills of a prowler he slowly began to advance making sure to remain quiet so as not alert his prey and risk its escape.

So focused on was Cid on the seemingly dozing short hair that he never felt the magical tingle in the air until it was too late.

One moment Cid was looking down at his prey with his lance upraised, the next, his prey was looking down on _him_.

Cid blinked, utterly baffled. Precious was awake, sitting down on its hindquarters, and was at eye level with him.

What the Hell?!

Neck-deep in a compact ditch in his own backyard with only his head above ground, the earth pressed against his body completely incapacitating his movements, the grass tickled Cid's face and neck. Cid, still not registering what had happened, stared dumbly at the feline infront of him.

The feline in question seemed to smirk sadistically down at him before it rose to move past him and out of his line of vision.

That, beyond anything else, set Cid on edge and urged him to start struggling to try and free himself from his earth prison. But it was useless. He was incapable of moving a single inch, or loosening the hard packed earth around him to try and dig himself out. He stopped struggling and tried to take a deep breath to calm his thoughts and think of alternative methods to escape. But all thoughts instantly left his mind when the eerie sound of the lawnmower starting up broke the silence.

TBC

I hope my writing skills didn't rust in my long absence.

I'll start updating my other stories any day now.

Please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please Read and Review.

And by the way, this story is still no where near its end.

Chapter 10

A large congregation clothed in black stood huddled together under umbrellas as it poured. But they were not concerned with the storm. AVALANCHE stood grouped together crying, as the empty coffin of one Cid Highwind was lowered into the ground. Once the casket had been dropped and the last shovels of earth plotted, the group separated from the rest to try and give comfort to the widowed husband.

The gang asked about Vincent, asked about Cid, and tried to give solace to the grieving soul with no use.

Finally Cloud managed to steal Vincent away from the others to take cover under a willow tree. Once alone the blond asked his friend the question that was plaguing them all: Why was Cid's coffin empty? Where was the body? What had happened? Is Cid really dead?

Without saying a word or looking at his companion Vincent pulled out an envelope and handed it to Cloud.

Cloud blinked in confusion before grabbing the already open envelope and pulled out the letter inside. The paper was covered in cat hair and the handwriting was awkward but he didn't take notice of that and went right ahead reading.

It read something like this:

_Dear Vincent,_

_You're probably wondering where I am. Well let me tell you not to bother looking for me, that I've finally seen the light. I've finally understood the truth and the truth is that I'm not good enough for you. _

_Let's face it, you're a hot doll, and I'm an ugly old fart. You're too good for me; I don't deserve the likes of you. You're beautiful and smart and I'm dumb and freaking retarded. You have the gorgeous body of a siren and I've got this ape carcass for a cadaver. Then there's the fact that I'm quite small in the manhood department and let's be truthful, I could never satisfy you in bed. I'm a shame to men everywhere-A one minute man, with a wiener dick and practically impotent. You shouldn't have to put up with my small inadequate penis, you should be with someone who's a stallion in bed and hung like one. _

_And then there's my mannerism. I'm too crude and common for you. You should be with someone who is refined and elegant._

_I don't deserve you baby. So once I'm gone please don't even bother weeping for a dingus like me. Don't even spare a thought on my ugly behalf. Just go ahead with your life and find someone who is right for (so much unlike me). Someone tall, handsome, with long hair, awesome masculine body, proper posture, and has the same affinity for leather like you. You should find someone who is quite the virile stud, and who could please in bed for hours if not DAYS on end. Someone whom I'm not even in the same league with, I mean someone who so great he is like a god and I'm nothing but a lowlife microscopic bacterium compared to him. (I'm just tossing ideas here, but why not try maybe…I don't know, maybe…Sephiroth?)(Shame he's dead, the guy…WOW! I mean…like WOW! Now that's a real man! Nothing at all like me! Now there's a guy you can bounce a quarter off his buns and sink your teeth into his cheeks. More god than man)_

_Vincent, I am not worthy of you._

_And that is why I killed myself, chopped myself up, and put myself in the garbage._

_Have a happy life (I'm sure you will now that I'm gone)._

_Yours Cid 'Emasculate' Highwind_

Back at the Valentine/Highwind house a cat was laughing maniacally in the dramatic lighting and claps of thunder.

TBC

Please read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story despite how loony it has gotten.

Kudos to those of you whom knew that I had borrowed a line from Family Guy. Yes, it is true: it was the scene after Stewie kills new Brian. I love that show and thought it was the funniest part ever, so I had to include it in when I got the chance.

Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous one.

Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review.

Chapter 11

"CHOCOBOCRAP!"

"But, alas, it is true. So fucking deal with it."

Cloud stood fuming in the once known as Valenwind living room, glaring at the slit green eyes of one supposedly reincarnated Sephiroth. A Sephiroth whom at the moment was butt naked after Cloud had walked in on the couple mid tryst.

"He's right Cloud," Vincent said from next to the ex-general as he tried to cover his nudity using his cape once he was done explaining the situation to his comrade. "If Aerith herself hadn't told me so, I wouldn't have believed it either."

"But but but-"

"You heard the man Strife," Sephiroth said as he grabbed the blond by his upper arm and began dragging him toward the front door, completely unabashed by his own state of undress. "I've been given a second chance to set things right. And now if you'll so kindly as to be on your way so I can get back to _making it up_ to Vincent." the ex general said mischievously as he pushed the SOLDIER outside and slammed the door in his face.

He turned and walked back to his lover, a wicked smirk planted on his face.

"Now, where were we?" the silver haired warrior asked rhetorically as he pushed the cape off Vincent's slender shoulders to pool around their bare legs.

The sight of his new lover blushing in embarrassment while devoid off all clothing was simply the most beautiful, the most arousing, and the loveliest vision he had ever laid eyes upon.

Oh, how long had it taken him to get here?

MONTHS! That's how long!

Months of plotting to kill off Highwind with the bastard refusing to _go gently into that good night_. Much like the cockroach that Sephiroth had come see him as, he kept surviving no matter how many times he tried to squish him. The damn hillbilly kept living through every ploy, every ambush, and every snare the ex-SOLDIER laid out for him. Until finally, he received help from an unexpected source: a demon that seemed to despise the pilot as much as him. Then it was _adios muchacho. _

Oh the joy of having watched that lawnmower chop through the pilot's brains was nearly orgasmic! The sharp blades slicing into soft tissue! Bone and muscles rendering and ripping off! Blood spraying in a lovely fountain from what had remained of the neck stump buried in the ground! Highwind chunks everywhere!

Reminiscing on all these lovely memories, sometimes Sephiroth wished he had taken the opportunity to catch the whole thing on tape.

Ahh, but no biggie! The macabre will always forever be lovingly stored in the back of Sephiroth's eidetic brain.

But even after the boyfriend had been whacked and the coffin lowered, Sephiroth could not go in immediately to claim his prize. Oh no! It would have aroused too much suspicion if he were to suddenly o appear and swoop his soon lover-to-be off his feet while the dirt was still slowly settling around the empty casket. Instead, he had had to contend with being around his vulnerable lovely ex-TURK for 4 months, 4 MONTHS, in cat form unable to touch, taste, or molest.

It had been torture. All that beauty, just a paw away, and he couldn't do a damn thing.

It was brutal, it tested his self control to its limits, and seemed to last forever, but finally, when he deemed it safe enough to approach, he instantly made his move.

When the time came he left the manor bound for a mako pool hidden inside a cave in the nearby mountains. Once there he activated the materia that was embedded in his locker and regained once again his virile muscular form and donned on his clothes. Prepared and back to normal (Ha ha! Since when did such a thing exist?)he used his JENOVA-given powers to reach inside the pool and forcibly grab and pull that damn braided Cetra right out of the Lifestream.

Stunned and scared after being extracted from her realm Sephiroth laid out his plans to her. She resisted of course, but the sight of Masamune and the ex-General's demented eyes had her quickly reassessing her attitude. After that it was simply a matter of waiting for nightfall before returning to the manor, dunking the Cetra in a large bag of flour, and pushing her into Vincent's bedroom doorway for a carefully scripted dialogue.

The whole fiasco went down like this:

"Woo woo, I am the ghost of Christmas past" a hidden hand quickly struck out from the shadows to hit her upside her head before disappearing just as fast. "Ouch! Err- I meant I am the ghost of Aerith."

"Aerith!" Vincent exclaimed in bewilderment as he sat up in bed to he take in the white figure standing across his bedroom in the door way. "What are you doing here?"

"Vincent, I have come from the world beyond to tell you something." Aerith surreptitiously looked over her shoulder at Sephiroth's figure concealed in the shadows. The ex-General gave her a warning look and raised Masamune up to neck level in an obvious threat.

Aerith gulped and quickly turned back to Vincent.

"What is it Aerith?" the gunman asked oblivious to the presence of the other man. "What have you've come to tell me?"

"Well, um, you see," Aerith began hesitantly as she recalled the story Sephiroth fed her under swordpoint, "We, at the Lifestream Committee, have decided that Sephiroth is actually inn-…inn-…innoc-…_innocent_," she choked on the damn word earning her another strike upside her head for her hesitation. It just sounded so _Gaia-damned wrong_ when put next to Sephiroth's name. She swallowed down her bile and continued. "We saw that Sephiroth was wronged, and that he should be returned to atone for his sins." She reluctantly looked once again over her shoulder to look at Sephiroth, missing the surprised, incredulous look on Vincent's face. Sephiroth gave her a nasty smirk and fingered Masamune's sharp blade. She blanched and continued. "We also saw that it would be best if…he…were…to be…under…your…charge."

Vincent's crimson eyes widened in shock.

"Me?" he asked, "Why me?"

The hostage Cetra looked over at Sephiroth again who urged her on.

"Listen, I don't have to time to explain," she began," There was a lot of paperwork, a lot of forms to be filled out, meetings to go through, and other stuff. And we've found that you would be the best candidate, okay. Now I have to go because the flour-" another strike, "Ouch! I meant the power is fading and I'm losing connection."

With a tired sigh and a last wave goodbye, Aerith simply 'disappeared'. And by disappeared we mean she was grabbed by the crazed silver haired warrior and tossed out the window as Sephiroth took her place in the doorway.

Finally, after so long a time waiting, plotting, and coveting, Sephiroth stood face to face with his intended.

He watched as Vincent studied him warily, sheets unconsciously drawn up closer from being in the same room with the powerful being that used to the general of SOLDIER. When their eyes met Sephiroth smiled wickedly and opened his arms in invitation.

"Honey, I'm home!"

TBC

Hope you enjoyed that, Please review and tell me if you did or did not.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

BEWARE! I LIVE!

Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I've been on vacation last month (it sucked) and had to tag along with no reprieve.

Please forgive the long absence and enjoy this new chapter.

Also thanks to all the nice reviews.

Read and Review.

Chapter 12

Sephiroth walked briskly down the street one hand carrying a box of chocolates, and in another a bag of goodies (Sex toys). His mood: happy and eager.

It had been exactly 2 years since Highwind's death and nearly a year and a half since Vincent became his own.

And those 18 months had been pure bliss.

All the good times Sephiroth had with _his_ Vincent. There had been kissing, sex, dates, sex, cuddling, sex, vacations, sex, hunting, sex, duels, sex, getaways, sex, romantic dinners, sex…

Did he forget to mention the sex?

There had been plenty of that. Vincent was flexible and Sephiroth had enough stamina to make a bunny eats its fluffy white tail in shame.

And now he looked forward to some more romping before dinner time, and maybe more later afterwards…and some more before bedtime.

He giggled the whole way home as he imagined the nice positions he was meaning to bend his Vincent in and the nice toys they would get to try out. Seeing the familiar yard of the now _'Sephentine Manor_' the silver haired fiend grinned wickedly and walked up the long garden path to the front door.

He inserted his key in the lock and let himself in.

"I'm home," Sephiroth called mirthfully. "Vincent?"

No sounds came from the living room.

"Vincent?" he called again as he closed the front door behind him.

Still there was no reply.

He placed his purchases down on the table in front of the TV and went to check the first floor and the backyard before going up the stairs to search the second floor.

Vincent wasn't home.

"Probably just gone out to visit Strife and his band of sideshow freaks," Sephiroth mused to himself.

It had been a while since the gunman had seen his comrades. Sephiroth had been keeping Valentine all to himself and the ex-TURK probably wanted to take the chance to check on his friends in Sephiroth's absence before the ex-general decided to barricade them in the bedroom for prolonged sessions of mindless animal rutting…again.

Sephiroth snickered. He had a habit of getting Vincent on his back and keeping him there while he pounded mercilessly between those long slender thighs. Or flipping him onto all fours and going to town on his delectable ass.

He might as well give his lover a chance to see his friends before he got him all to himself again. Because once Sephiroth got started there was no telling when he would be releasing his captive from his sex-crazed over active libido.

Ah, good thoughts.

But with Vincent gone there little for him to do. So Sephiroth decided to grab a bite to eat before going into the library and reading while he waited for his lover to come home.

He ate and then sat down with a book.

The ex-SOLDIER managed to get through a few pages when he thought he heard a rattle coming from behind him. He looked up from the page he was on to peer over his shoulder. Nothing stirred, and nothing moved. He shrugged and went back to his book. A few minutes later the same rattle came again. The silver haired man glanced back again and still saw nothing. He scanned the entire room but there was no one there besides him and nothing that might cause such a sound. He was just about to look away when he saw it: a flash of crimson darting between the large book shelves.

Crimson and black to be more precise; Vincent perhaps?

"Vincent?" he called out as he set his book aside and rose from his seat.

Had his lover come home already without him noticing? He might have. The scarlet fabric and black leather were the gunman's trade mark clothing.

'Mmmm, leather' he shook his head. This was not the time for dirty thoughts…or is it?

Even if it was his lover, why would the ex-TURK be hiding?

Maybe he had been trying to sneak up to surprise Sephiroth. Maybe he had thought they would grapple around a bit before their struggles degenerated to dirty sexy fucking. They've done so before.

Convinced suddenly that that was the case the tall warrior stalked the other gleefully. He moved between the isles trying to look through heavily book crammed shelves to catch a glimpse of his lover.

He saw movement at the corner of his eye: a scarlet cloak moving to hide behind one of the other shelves

He grinned triumphantly and licked his lips in anticipation.

This was going to be good.

Using all his skill the mako enhanced warrior quietly sneaked up to where his prey was hiding.

Once in position he crouched before stepping out to trap his lover.

But to Sephiroth's amazement and shock it wasn't his lover that he found himself face to face with.

Standing there with Death Penalty aimed straight at him was none other than Chaos!

The demon looked down at Sephiroth grinning wickedly and displaying his sharp fangs, the glint of blood lust swimming in his eyes.

Sephiroth barely just managed to dodge the shot delivered from Death Penalty's barrel and roll away from sharp claws aimed for his throat. The blast destroyed the book shelf that had been behind where Sephiroth had just been standing and sent papers from the destroyed books flying every where.

That damn bastard had just tried to kill him!

"What is the meaning of this Chaos?" Sephiroth demanded as he took cover behind one of the numerous shelves.

Chaos aimed Death Penalty at where the silver haired warrior's voice came from and fired. Books exploded and more papers scattered to the wind.

Sephiroth used the momentary cover to move into another position.

What the hell was wrong with the demon?

He stalked to put some more space between him and the psycho.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill me?" he demanded to know while moving to crouch around another bookcase. He couldn't risk staying in one place, but he needed to know how the hell the demon took control over Vincent to emerge and why the hell he was trying to kill him.

He heard the other laugh in amusement.

"Why, for the same reason you killed Cid Highwind, Child of JENOVA," Sephiroth was horrified to hear that deep growling reply coming right from behind him. He turned and found himself staring down the crucifix-shaped barrel of Death Penalty.

Chaos grinned ferally.

"Because I want Valentine for myself," and he pulled the trigger.

TBC

Well, Well! Tell me what you think.

Good, bad, ugly?

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 13

Last time on a very special episode of 'Sephiroth Vs Cid'

_"Why the hell are you trying to kill me?" he demanded to know while moving to crouch around another bookcase. He couldn't risk staying in one place, but he needed to know how the hell the demon took control over Vincent to emerge and why the hell he was trying to kill him._

_He heard the other laugh in amusement._

_"Why, for the same reason you killed Cid Highwind, Child of JENOVA," Sephiroth was horrified to hear that deep growling reply coming right from behind him. He turned and found himself staring down the crucifix-shaped barrel of Death Penalty._

_Chaos grinned ferally._

_"Because I want Valentine for myself," and he pulled the trigger._

/*/

**And now for the continuation **

/*/

Chapter 13

Sephiroth barely managed to dodge the shot aimed at his head. The bookcase behind him exploded in a hail of paper and wood.

If he wanted to survive this little encounter with Chaos and not end up as dead lover number 2 the ex-general was going to have to take the fight somewhere else. But he couldn't see how with the damn demon blocking the only door out of the library.

Sephiroth contemplated jumping out through the window, but quickly ruled that out as it would ruin his clothes.

And he liked his leather ensemble, damnit! It was one of the reasons why he hadn't change out of it in 7 games, two movies, and one remake.

"Listen, Chaos, can't we talk about this?" he rolled to his left to avoid another blast shot. "We can share! You can have Vincent on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays, and I can get him on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." He ducked behind another bookcase, one of the remaining that hadn't been disintegrated yet. "And on Sundays we let him rest. How does that sound?"

Suddenly the wood shifted and Sephiroth watched as Chaos lifted the bookcase up above his head and smirked down at him with shiny white fangs.

"I don't like to share my toys." The demon claimed as he tossed the bookcase that Sephiroth had been hiding behind aside. "Also, I despise Mondays."

The JENOVA spawn tried to flee but realized that in his haste to escape he had inadvertently cornered himself. Now he was left exposed and trapped with no place to hide.

"It has been swell Sephiroth." Chaos said as cocked his gun and pointed it at his rival's head. "Say hello to the country bumpkin for me."

Sephiroth frantically racked his brain trying to come up with a plan to save his ass as he did not wish to go to the big mako reactor in the sky (He was sure there would too many people with lead pipes and crowbars waiting for him). The cross barreled gun's blast was just about to release its fatal shot when there suddenly came the sound of keys jingling in the lock at the front door.

Vincent was home!

Chaos blanched and quickly dematerialized Death Penalty out of sight before turning burning sulfurous eyes on the silver haired menace.

"Speak one word of what just happened here and I'll spill the beans on you and Highwind and take you down with me."

Sephiroth blinked in confusion, not quite getting the demon.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent called from the foyer. "Are you home?"

Before he could reply back Chaos called out instead.

"In here, host!" the WEAPON's deep voice called.

He heard Vincent's steps halt momentarily – no doubt in shock and confusion at being replied by a deep growling voice that should be in his head instead of his house – before the sound of shuffling boots and fluttering cape indicated the other's hasty approach towards the library.

Sephiroth stared at the demon's back in perturbation. What was the creature doing? And why hadn't it left or disappeared yet?

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth hissed at the demon quickly before Vincent arrived.

"You'll see, pretty boy." Chaos growled lowly. "Just shut up. When Vincent gets here just stand there, don't say anything, and watch. I may just not blow your entire secret out to him."

Sephiroth frowned, about to object to being called a pretty boy – that was Genesis! – he was more of a metrosexual, but he lost his chance when Vincent walked in.

The raven haired gunman stood in the doorway staring at Chaos, eyes wide in shock. The demon smirked and quickly took his chance.

"Hello host."

"Chaos!" the ex-TURK exclaimed, bewildered. "I _thought_ the voices in my head sounded too quiet. What happened? How are you here outside my mind?"

Chaos smirked and advanced forward to stand right in front of his former vessel.

"You see, host, after being trapped inside a cave for millennia, and then inside you for 30 years it dawned upon Aerith…" Sephiroth unconsciously twitched at the mention of the Cetra's name and only Chaos noticed, "…that I had suffered long enough and that I was entitled for some absolution…some repentance. For this reason she saw fit to give me a body to spend my time in your company," the winged beast drew forward and gently placed his clawed hands on the slender man's shoulder. "It is also so that I may somehow make it up to you for all the trouble I have caused you over the years."

Vincent was quiet…and so was Sephiroth for that matter. But while Vincent's silence was due shock, Sephiroth's was due to pure disbelief. That damned demon was sprouting the same load of chocobocrap he had used!

"Aerith?" Vincent asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, that sweet, forgiving saint of a girl who also gave Sephiroth his chance…" the demon said, "…also saw me worthy of forgiveness."

Vincent blinked then turned his crimson orbs onto Sephiroth, laden with questions.

Sephiroth stared at Vincent then turned to Chaos's threatening gaze which went unnoticed by his lover. He sighed.

"It's…true." The silver haired warrior reluctantly gritted. "It was all Aerith's idea."

Chaos smiled, revealing all his sharp teeth.

"Well, I guess…if Aerith said so…" Vincent said, confounded.

"Marvelous!" the demon exclaimed and wrapped his thick powerful arms around his slender human to hug him, wings twitching minutely in pleasure at holding the sexy body close. "Now where will I be sleeping?" the demon asked as he released his hold on his leather clad love interest. "May I enquire if I may occupy the same bed as you? We demons are for the most part cold-blooded creatures – what with hell's thermostat being permanently set on high – and here on Gaia we require the body heat of bed partners to keep us warm at night." The demon explained with a mischievous leer adorning his face.

"I guess if it is truly necessary…" Vincent replied hesitantly.

Sephiroth recoiled in surprise and anger at the demon's audacious request.

"Now wait just a damn second here!" Sephiroth growled. "There is no bloody way I'm sharing-"

It was then that Vincent suddenly noticed the room's state of disarray.

"What happened to the library?" the gunman asked as he scanned the destroyed chamber.

"Um...oh, that! A rabid moogle did it!" Chaos said. "Damned thing wrecked the place up. But don't worry, I handled it. I caught it, killed it, hollowed it out and made a stuffed doll out of it. But enough about that; how about we catch some dinner?" He ushered the raven haired man off, "accidentally" brushing his hand on the other's tochus. "I'm starving and am craving something bloody and raw. You look hungry as well host. Why don't go eat. While me and Sephiroth talk and clean up the place."

"Fine," Vincent said as he disappeared out the door.

With Vincent gone the two hellions turned to each other, silently assessing one another.

"So…?" Sephiroth began, "Aerith?" he gave his new rival a raised eyebrow.

The demon smirked wickedly.

"She does make for a good patsy, doesn't she?"

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk right back.

"And a good pincushion as well, if I do say so myself."

Chaos grinned. Sephiroth grinned.

Inside their heads each individual was planning on how he was going to kill the other.

TBC

Yeah, as you can tell Vincent for the most part is a gullible idiot in this story. But it works well for the sequence of events, doesn't it!

I hope you liked it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
